deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Beast
The Snow Beast was a large Necromorph that appeared on Tau Volantis during the events of Dead Space 3. Overview Because of its large size (approximately 14 feet tall), the Snow Beast is likely either made up of multiple human corpses or is a Necromorph version of a creature indigenous to Tau Volantis (this is implied by several S.C.A.F. logs). It uses its long tentacles and incredibly fast tongue to catch prey. It has yellowish tissues on its back tentacles, which are particularly vulnerable to damage. If these tentacles are dismembered, a secondary set of tentacles appears which, when fired upon, critically damages the Snow Beast but regenerates over time. The Beast is very resilient, powerful and relentless, but is also intelligent for a Necromorph, as it will retreat when it is injured. Dead Space 3 The Snow Beast was first encountered in Chapter 8 after the crash on Tau Volantis when Isaac and Carver followed the trail of flares left by Ellie. The Necromorph appeared suddenly from a cliff, knocking them down to the bottom of the cliff. When they got up, the Snow Beast was nowhere to be found. It's roar could be heard while they are exploring the area and it could be briefly seen climbing on the outside of the buildings around the pipeline, suggesting that it was hunting Isaac and Carver. The Snow Beast was fought for the first time in Chapter 9 at the S.C.A.F. base. It ambushed Isaac and Carver in a Cargo Lift and the weight of the creature caused the lift to crash, although both Isaac, Carver and the Necromorph are unhurt. After a short battle, the two managed to drive the creature off. The Snow Beast reappeared in Chapter 11 where it attacked Isaac during his return journey through the Staging Yard, but fled after sustaining further damage to its tentacles. It made a third appearance in Chapter 13 where it attacked the cargo lift in which Ellie, Carver and Santos are traveling. Although Ellie and Carver escaped, Santos remained trapped in the cage and the Snow Beast's weight began to cause the cliff to collapse. Despite Isaac's attempts to rescue her, Carver cut the lift cable, sending Santos and the Necromorph to the bottom of the cliff. However, the Snow Beast survived the fall and it climbed up the ledge, causing the cliff to break and Isaac and Carver to fall to the bottom where they discovered several grappling stations. The Necromorph made one final attack, but they are able to use the harpoons to restrain the creature. Isaac activated the winch and the harpoons ripped the beast apart, finally killing it. Strategy * Due to the Beast's tendency to charge at the player, it is a good idea to keep indestructible world objects between the Necromorph and Isaac/Carver. (example: large rocks during the first and final encounters; the large pile of cargo during the second encounter - NOT the separate boxes, as the Beast will destroy them with ease and potentially take Isaac/Carver out in the process). * During the first encounter, it is recommended that the player construct a two-handed weapon with perhaps a Line Gun as the upper tool and then a Rocket launcher as the lower tool. Once it reveals the three tentacles with yellow tissues that protrude from its back, either use the Line Gun or rocket launcher, preferably the rocket launcher, as it will more than likely blow off all three in one shot, regardless of damage modifications. Aim somewhat carefully otherwise you will anger it by hitting the pink flesh, rather than the infected yellow. Fire again at its "mouth" as it reveals another triad of weak tentacled flesh. Repeat these steps and it should flee. * The Rivet Shotgun is very effective for destroying the weak-points on the tentacles, even at medium range. Even if only one or two fragments make contact, the tentacle will likely be destroyed. This makes the weapon very useful for taking quick shots at the Snow Beast while on the run. * Shotguns (Military Engine + Conic Dispersal) can sever all of its back tentacles in one shot. The mouth tentacles can also be destroyed relatively quickly if all pellets connects. * A Chain Gun can trivialize this fight. Its blistering rate of fire combined with its high clip size and wide shot spread will allow the player to quickly sever the tentacles, and will also make short work of the mouth tentacles. * The Snow Beast's charge attack is very difficult to dodge without the use of stasis. For this reason, it is highly recommended to have a plentiful supply of Stasis Packs, and/or a Stasis Coated weapon equipped. This issue can be circumvented somewhat, especially in the second fight with the creature, by using any cover provided to interrupt the charge. * Do not allow the Snow Beast to corner you. If it charges you into a wall, it will usually proceed to stomp or charge again, effectively stunlocking the player and dealing heavy damage. Be extremely wary of walls for this reason. * The Snowbeast will always charge the player after one or more tentacles are severed. For this reason, it is a good idea to start looking for an escape route as soon as you sever the tentacle. You can also run around the large structures in the fights (the rocks or stacked crates) which provides great cover. Death Scene If Isaac or Carver runs out of health, the Snow Beast will launch a tentacle into his chest. It will then break his back and pull him into its mouth, proceeding to eat him. Isaac or Carver will struggle to escape, but will inevitably be devoured with their body split in half. Trivia * In the first Dead Space, the giant crab vaguely looks like the Snow Beast. * The physical form of this Necromorph and its attacks vaguely resemble the Tormenter from Dead Space 2. * On the PC version of Dead Space 3, the harpoon QTE sequence in chapter 13 is glitched, making the game fail to register button inputs by the player, rendering the sequence unable to be completed. This can be fixed by lowering the screen resolution to 800x600. ** This error is almost identical to the infamous Nolan Stross glitch from Dead Space 2, only that Isaac/Carver will not die should the Snow Beast breaks free of the harpoons. ** If the kinesis button is pressed quickly enough over a long period of time, the Snow Beast will be pulled indefinitely by the cables, but will not be ripped in half nor damaged. * The tentacle in its mouth moves at the same speed as a tentacle from a Guardian. * The "Snow Beast" is first mentioned 200 years prior to Dead Space 3 in logs by S.C.A.F research teams, being compared to a "modern-day Yeti". It is described as being incredibly resilient and it eventually takes the combination of two giant harpoon hits to rip it in half and kill it, even then it still takes several seconds for it to finally die. * After the Snowbeast first physically attacks Isaac shortly after the crash landing on Tau Volantis, it seems to stalk and hunt him while he finds the Waystation to retrieve an Arctic Survival Suit all the way until it actually makes its presence visible to Isaac. * The Achievement/Trophy for killing the Snow Beast is named "Hydra", which is presumably a reference to the Snow Beast's ability to constantly regrow its tendrils. In Greek mythology, the Hydra was a reptilian monster. If its head is cut off, it will regenerate two heads in place of the one lost. * Because of the outbreak being on the planet for 200 years, Isaac eventually passes by a couple of dead Snow Beasts; the first dead Snow Beast is seen after the first fight with the Snow Beast which is hunting him and one dead Snow Beast is seen shortly after, showing there was more than one Snow Beast. ** It is unknown if the dead Snow Beasts were killed by the S.C.A.F. forces or if they died of natural causes but this case seems unlikely, as Necromorphs are formed from dead tissue and do not "expire" like living beings do. It is likely the S.C.A.F. forces killed the beasts and it would also explain the old set of harpoons facing each other. * There is a rarely seen (more common in Co-Op) oversight where, when ripped apart, a Creeper head will be shown attached to it. This is due to re-used assets for the internal organs, or extra appendages inside of it. This same reason is why those appendages are absent when viewed after its death. Gallery Snowbeast scars2.jpg|Snow Beast concept art 1694768321001_l.jpg|Isaac faces-off the Snow Beast Dead space 3 snowbeast mouth sequence.jpg|The Snow Beasts mouth concept art Dead-space-3-mini-boss.jpg|The Snow Beast prepares to attack Beast attacking.jpg|The Beast attacking Isaac with its three tentacles out Beast dead.jpg|A dead Snow Beast specimen SnowBeast.png| Snow Beast Render Sources Videos de:The Snow Beast Category:Article stubs Category:Necromorphs Category:Bosses Category:Alien based forms Category:Deceased